


Nomine Tuo

by Petra



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: How Horatio addresses his intimate friend.





	Nomine Tuo

Horatio never uses pet names or endearments, never gives compliments or vows of devotion. Always, in the dark of a stolen moment, smelling of sea and salt, it is "Archie," over and over, as though he is invoking a saint to intercede and erase the sin of what they do.

On shore leave they could do anything, but Horatio would rather hoist his legs onto Archie's shoulders than break eye contact, and he is loath to close his eyes. To him, anything less intimate would be buggery, sodomy, forbidden by the Articles, but what passes between them is only love.


End file.
